<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll treasure every smile (or, what happened betwixt) by Spoofymcgee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843083">i'll treasure every smile (or, what happened betwixt)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoofymcgee/pseuds/Spoofymcgee'>Spoofymcgee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sunrise, sunset [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Girls' Night, Gossip, Hair Braiding, Lunch Dates, Nail Polish, Pack Cuddles, Picnics, Sewing, do luminara and barriss gossip and braid each other's hair and paint each other's nails?, does ahsoka join wolfpack cuddle puddles and go out for ice coffee with comet?, they do, what else would she do?, why yes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoofymcgee/pseuds/Spoofymcgee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well," Barriss replies, plastered over the table, holding down the last untaped corner of the flattened roll of flimsi with her body. "If it gets me one uninterrupted date with my girlfriend, then-hand me that rock will you, master?" she's dutifully handed the requested item, and uses it to pin down the last edge. "Then, yes," standing and dusting off her palms, she surveys the map-covered table and grins. "I can and will stalk Gree for an entire month until I could tell you every detail of his schedule in my sleep."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano &amp; CC-3636 | Wolffe, Barriss Offee &amp; Luminara Unduli, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, Boost &amp; Comet &amp; Sinker &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sunrise, sunset [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll treasure every smile (or, what happened betwixt)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The crash Sinker’s mug makes as it hits the floor echoes around the officer’s mess. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks, and then says it out loud because the situation warrants it. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Don’t repeat that,” Wolffe warns, shifting slightly to give Ahsoka a more comfortable perch.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fuck,” she parrots happily, earning herself a gentle nudge to the hip from Wolffe’s bucket and Sinker a dirty look.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You could’ve at least given us some warning!” Boost protests. He’s still splayed across the counter he’d fallen onto from the cabinets when the commander had walked in with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain Rex’s padawan</span>
  </em>
  <span> seated on his shoulder. “Enough time to write a will, say our last words.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Real mean of you not to, sir, if you ask me.” Comet says. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Last I checked, no one did,” Wolffe stomps over to the caf maker, careful enough not to dislodge the tiny child on his shoulder. “And besides, I doubt they even know she’s missing yet.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, they do,” the little menace informs him, grinning. Wolffe nearly spits out his caf.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“How?!” he demands.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I missed the check-in at o’three because we were in the undercity ‘nd Cutup’s very good at tracing comms.” she answers, hopping down from his shoulder to land, feather-light, on the table top. She saunters across it, places the toe of one leatheris boot on Sinker’s shoulder. He lifts it to compensate just as she pushes off and leaps straight up to the highest shelf of the cupboard, where they hide good cookies. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Why didn’t you say something?” Wolffe groans, and Ahsoka just looks at him for a moment, tilting her head. “Nevermind.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Getting down is nearly as easy for her as getting up was, and within a few seconds, Sinker finds himself with a lapful of tiny teenage Togruta, offering him a cookie. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He takes it, glaring at her while he munches. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’d better say you have a plan, ‘Soka,” Boost grumbles, taking the seat next to Sinker’s so she can rest her head on his knee. “Or else I’m gonna drag the entire Pack back to haunt you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, I do,” she reassures. “And I’ll even tell it to you, but-hm,” she taps her chin with a delicate, claw-tipped finger. “You’ll owe me.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Nope,” Comet replies immediately. “Absolutely not. Keep us in the dark.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She grins. It’s a predatory thing, Sinker notes absently, almost terrifying if you account for the glittering white fangs. Almost. He bares his teeth right back at her, shoves her off his lap, and is sprinting out the door once she’s managed to sort herself out of being a tangled, indignant heap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>impressed,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Luminara says. "You're very thorough."<br/>
</span>
  <span>"Well," Barriss replies, plastered over the table, holding down the last untaped corner of the flattened roll of flimsi with her body. "If it gets me one uninterrupted date with my girlfriend, then-hand me that rock will you, master?" she's dutifully handed the requested item, and uses it to pin down the last edge. "Then, yes," standing and dusting off her palms, she surveys the map-covered table and grins. "I can and will stalk Gree for an entire month until I could tell you every detail of his schedule in my sleep."<br/>
</span>
  <span>"Remind me not to get on </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad side,” Luminara tells her, then leans over. “Plan looks solid, but I’m fairly sure the forty-nine on Corellia leaves from there at nineteen hundred and twelve minutes.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sank oo,” Barriss says through the markers that’ve found their way to her mouth. She pulls one out and scrawls ‘19:12’ over the little square on the map marking the speederbus stop.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We’re ago tomorrow, then?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Should be,” Barriss answers, dropping her colors into a pocket and standing back. “Unless you think it’ll be cloudy with a side of Separatists.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Luminara grins. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ve pulled in a favor or two,” she says innocently. There’s no need for her padawan to know that means she cajoled Quinlan into remote-hacking all the auto-corrects on the closest fleets. Dooku should still be cleaning up the mess that is forty-thousand B1 units informing him that they’re going to defect in place of their usual morning check-ins. “And I don’t think we’ll need to worry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Get </span>
  <em>
    <span>off,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wolffe,” Ahsoka grumbles, arching her back like an angry loth-cat. “You’re really </span>
  <em>
    <span>karking </span>
  </em>
  <span>heavy.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>we’ve taught Captain Rex’s padawan to curse,” Sinker whispers, and every last one of the shinies starts giggling. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Shut your face and go the </span>
  <em>
    <span>kark</span>
  </em>
  <span> to sleep,” Wolffe grumbles, rolling off her and onto Comet, who wheezes, and pleads; “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Commander</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Probably with more angry muttering than completely necessary, he nudges aside several ‘troopers and drops heavily to the carpet, barely huffing as they pile back on top of him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Now shut up,” he orders, and there’s instant silence. For about three seconds. Then one of the scouts accidentally puts an elbow into Barker’s eye, and the squabbling begins anew.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Luminara whispers, disbelieving. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Barriss says, picking the glittery black from the meticulously arranged lineup of bottles. “He was at the spaceport when she got there, too! It wasn’t like he didn’t know.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Maybe he blinked?” she offers, splaying one hand out.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“For three minutes straight?” Barriss asks, skeptical. She unscrews the little brush pulls over the remover while it drips off. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Could he just have really bad eyesight?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Barriss snorts, nearly messing up the first coat, transparent as it is.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“He wasn’t within forty feet of her until the second week we were there, and managed to rhyme the number of stripes on her lekku with a flower that apparently matches the shade of her eyes, I think we can say his eyes are fine. No, he’s just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shabuir.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I guess so,” Luminara asks, taking the sheeny blue from Barriss and carefully opening it.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Enough about that, the rumor mill is saying quite a bit about Liah and Kal.” Barriss prods, examining Luminara’s fingers and picking up the brush for a second layer. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, you’re going to love this,” she says, eyes lighting up.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span> “-it working? Ten minutes, the article  said. It’s been three!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“-so sorry Boost, I didn’t mean to </span>
  <em>
    <span>bite</span>
  </em>
  <span> you-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“‘S fine, you should’ve seen the scratch marks Comet left me with after our last </span>
  <em>
    <span>sparring</span>
  </em>
  <span> session-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Shut up, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>karking-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hi, general!” Wolffe announces loudly, with as much cheerfulness as he can muster. All the background noise cuts out immediately. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Greetings, Commander Wolffe,” Shaak says, raising an eyebrow. The little cadet on the bed she’s sitting next to makes an interested noise, so she motions for him to come watch. “Something I can help you with at this hour?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He winces, glancing down at what she assumes is a chronometer.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sorry, sir. It’s a little bit of an emergency. We didn’t wake you, did we?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, not at all, Wolffe,” she reassured him. “I was awake anyway. One of the senators who came a week ago evidently had a case of Hesken Fever, and managed to pass it on to some of the littles while he was here. I’ve been taking the night shift since Colt contracted it. I was merely concerned as to your being awake.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We got some surprise shore leave. Is he alright, sir?” he asks, and something that very heavily resembles a boot comes flying at his head. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Dying here!” Boost calls from out of view. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Show some respect for the general,” someone, possibly Sinker, scolds him, and there’s the distinct sound of a hand hitting the back of a plastoid bucket.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh?” Shaak asks, interested. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah, about that,” Wolffwe rubs the back of his head sheepishly. “Is there an antidote for Togruta venom, general?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Shaak gifts him her most astounded look. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Where in the world did you find thimiars in that sector?” she asks in disbelief.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ew,” Ahsoka says in the background. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Togruta aren't venemous, commander,” Shaak says, and watches Boost's face go several shades paler in rage. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You!” he very nearly shouts, whirling on Ahsoka. “For seven entire minutes, you let me believe-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You didn’t seem to care much,” Ahsoka manages to get out through her wild laughter. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Shaak smiles, and disconnects the comm, leaving them to sort it out between themselves. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Now,” she offers, turning to the tiny, wide-eyed cadet. “How would you like to hear some stories about Commander Wolffe’s battalion until that fever of yours breaks?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You owe me a new skirt,” Luminara complains, staring glumly at the large burnt swatches-through which you can see her leggings-on her current one.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m sorry, okay?” Barriss says impatiently. “How was I supposed to know a cantina called ‘the Baby Tooka’ was actually an undercover spice cartel?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You could have asked me!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I did! And you corrected my bus times!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Good point,” Luminara concedes, and sits back down. “You still owe me a skirt.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Barriss is halfway through an unintelligible mouthful of outrage when a blaster bolt bites through the window, narrowly missing her head.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You were right,” Ahsoka hums, slurping up the dredges of her ice caf. “This is delicious.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Thank you,” Boost says, leaning back and propping his heels up on the speeder’s dashboard. “I usually am. Timecheck?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We’ve got maybe half an hour before Master Plo calls to ask where I am.” she informs him, leaning over to the chronometer.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He grins, and reaches a hand out for her to-go cup. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Enough time for refills, then!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Boost isn’t long gone before her comm starts to buzz against her hip.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Tano here,” she answers distractedly, staring out the window at a shop display. Those skirts look like something Barriss might like. She should remember that, for-</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“SNIPS!” Anakin bellows, tiny, blue and very angry. Ahsoka jumps about three feet, and shrieks. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Master!” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Where are you?” he asks, crossing his arms. She bites her lip guiltily.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Um, in my bunk, studying for my remote Cultural Histories exam?” she tries. Wordlessly, he holds up the set of ‘pads carrying her notes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“Well, potentially, if I told you that I was, maybe, as it were, perhaps-or even probably-not quite where you might have, possibly, where you might have-incidentally-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Snips, if you tell me you’re outside the sector, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods help me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m going to hunt you down and drag you back by the ears-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I don’t have ears, master.” she interrupts. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His face is exactly as one might expect of someone who opened a door and walked through it only to find that it led off a cliff.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he manages to choke out, in between turning fifteen shades of purple.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You thought I had </span>
  <em>
    <span>ears</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Ahsoka demands, desperately trying to keep a straight face.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Where?!” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Underneath your montrals?!” his expression has long moved on from comical, and it’s all Ahsoka can do to keep from breaking out in helpless laughter. “You don’t?!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s not that big of a deal,” Aayla mutters, a bit sulkily, from the corner. “Not all of us have ears, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah, master,” Ahsoka agrees. “It’s really rude of you to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>assume </span>
  </em>
  <span>I have ears.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I didn’t know!” he splutters.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Just goes to show how humano-centric education in the Order is,” Aayla sighs, and winks at her.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ahsoka takes this as her cue to leave, disconnecting the call while Anakin squawks about the blatant untruthfulness of that statement, and nearly cackling.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She’s still giggling, twenty minutes later, and it nearly gives her hiding spot away to Boost, who stands there, frowning down at the little sticky flimsi she’d left for him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks for the ice caf, back by o’ eleven tomorrow.</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Go!” Luminara shouts over the roar of traffic, dodging a low swinging sidecar.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“And just leave you?!” Barriss argues, leaping over a pathway barrier.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes! I’ll hold them off you’re going to be late!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I didn’t sacrifice my second-est skirt so you could </span>
  <em>
    <span>miss </span>
  </em>
  <span>your date!” Luminara interrupts, swerving around a falling houseplant. “Get on that bus!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Barriss hesitates for a moment, then jumps, just clearing the edge of the vehicle.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Luminara slides to a halt, and straightens, turning. The edge of a traffic slipstream whirls her tattered skirts around her ankles as their tails catch up. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She smiles, just on the edge of enticing. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hello, Gree,” she says, and as a single body, every single other trooper avertes their eyes.  </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“General,” her usually steadfast commander says, tone unsteady. “We, ah, didn’t realize you were with the commander.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mm, I’m sure,” she agrees, tilting her chin and fluttering her eyelashes. Gree gulps, audibly. He tries to rally one more time; really, she has to admire his persistence.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Where, erm, if you don’t mind my asking, is she? The commander? Exactly, I mean.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Safe,” she answers vaguely, stretching upward in a practiced, casual gesture. The hem of her shirt rides up, showing off the barest sliver of olive midriff interrupted by flashes of dark ink. “I’ve been assured that she’ll be back by tomorrow afternoon.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Gree gives up. She smiles happily.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“One of my favorite restaurants is still open?” she offers, and he nods, the slightest bit dejectedly, “Don’t be like that,” she frowns, and drops a kiss on his temple. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>One of the shines starts something that might be a snicker, before it crawls back down his throat and dies at Liah’s death stare.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Luminara nods to them, and they set off back to the ship.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She takes Gree’s proffered arm, and pulls him further down the alley.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>After all, Barriss </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> out tonight…</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Well, if the opportunity will present itself, who is she to turn it down.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Late?! What do you mean, late?! I have my chrono right here! It says it’s fifty eight!” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m very sorry, ma’am,” the host replies, unfazed. “It must be running early. Our ‘meters are synced with Coruscant’s on the hour, and we have a very strict policy about reservations.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ahsoka deflates. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh,” she says in a very small voice. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she offers, as they walk out.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Barriss tentatively reaches for her hand. “It was a great idea. Maybe fancy restaurants just aren’t for us?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They walk in silence for a moment or two, then Ahsoka stops, and takes off across the way, dodging other pedestrians and pulling Barriss along with her.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“‘So! Wait! Where are we going?!” she cries, but to no avail.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It’s a few death(by angry old lady going grocery shopping)-defying minutes later that Ahsoka skids to a breathless halt in front of a transparisteel window displaying-</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Skirts?” Barriss asks, more than a little disbelieving.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Your’s is ripped, right?” Ahsoka answers. “And you said you need one for Master Unduli. These probably don’t have pockets, but there’s a fabric store down the block, and I think that bakery Caleb was talking about is somewhere near here? He said they have options for herbivores and also carnivores. And-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Barriss cuts her off with a kiss.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mm. Genius. And stunning, too.” she says, pulling back, bright smile pushing at the inky diamonds on her cheekbones. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I know you are, but what am I?” Ahsoka murmurs, tugging her in for another.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Late afternoon sunlight shines through the trees, dancing across the stripes of Ahsoka’s montrals. It sparkles blue in her eyes when she blinks sleepily up at Barriss, giving her a lazy smile. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I love you, you know that?” she asks softly, sitting up. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span>“I do,” Barriss tells her, setting her sewing to the side and taking Ahsoka’s hand in her own. “And I love you too.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She inhales the heady scent of summer grass, tilts her head back and closes her eyes, letting the light fill her vision, and opens them knowing she’ll never forget the timeless joy of today.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>canon, probably, at some point: so all the clones look exactly the same, except for superficial differences like tattoos and hair color</p><p>me, trying to hide six and a half foot tall wolffe with shoulders broad enough to seat a padawan on each behind a tree: haha, yeah, about that</p><p>should i be asleep? yes.<br/>am i? no.<br/>why? this is five and a half pages, and if it gets any longer, i'll have to give the main fic chapters. *shudders*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>